terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda
"There can never be too much good unless there's not enough evil." ~ Daniel Ledda to Asmodeus in "The Second Weirdest Easter Special Ever". Daniel Ledda is a main character in "Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm". He is the Almighty Tallest of the Irken Empire & rules alongside his first wife, Nadine. He is the first character to appear in the series & has been a reoccurring character ever since. His main role in the series is act as a keeper of balance. A heavy burden lies on his shoulders, as his duty is to not only maintain the planets he conquers, but to also keep the secret of the Terrachaoverse hidden from humanity. Appearance Dan has a human physique of an average build. He has dark brown eyes & even darker hair, complete with sideburns, a mustache, & a beard. He is usually seen wearing a green shirt with the modern Irken Imperial symbol on it, as well as black pants & occasionally a black hoodie. When he feels like it, he wears the Bandoleers of Badassery, golden arm-braces that grant wishes, & a Batman cape. Sometimes he is seen wearing 1 ring, but other times (especially more recently) he wears 3 rings to represent his polygamy. History Dan was seemingly a normal Human born in the year 1999, but he wouldn't realize his true potential until the year 2010, when he did battle with the Possessed Plushie, Big Bear. He then met Lord Ferronidas, who told him about his true species; the Kaisers. Dan was initially shocked, but not disturbed. He welcomed these newfound powers. Later on, Dan became acquainted with the defective Irken Invader, Zim. They became the best of friends, despite the history that Zim held. Dan could see through Zim’s flaws & found the good in him. Dan also met 3 Super-Irkens named Nadine, Kazu, & Ultrominus, who were assigned to Earth to hunt Zim down & erradicate him. Dan ended up stopping them in their tracks in an act to defend his new friend, but one of the Super-Irkens caught his attention; Nad. As it turns out, Nad is quite fond of the Kaiser race, intrigued by them & what they could do, so naturally, Dan caught her attention as well. Since Nad was in charge of the mission, she called it off so she could get the chance & get to know Dan better. But Zim didn’t trust Nad, & he wanted Dan to be cautious. Dan had no need to be cautious, though, & here’s why; he wanted Nad to be his mate. Eventually, Dan & Nad were together in a relationship, as it turns out, they had much in common, cared for each other, & got along perfectly. Not to mention, Zim realized he was a bit judgmental, & reluctantly allowed this to happen. On August 13th, 2011, Dan & Nad became married during a very esoteric & secret meeting, despite their ages. On July 1st, 2012, Dan met someone else who would change his life forever; the Unicorn named Twilight Sparkle. She was the perfect girl for him, but when the time came for her & Dan to be in a relationship, Dan didn't want to say no since he was already married to Nad. But luck changed when Nad introduced Dan to the idea of polygamy (having multiple partners). Dan agreed & would later on add some of Twilight's closer than closest friends to what he calls his "waifu collection". Later in August, Nad had told Dan something special. For many years, she’s wished to become the Almighty Tallest, but could never do so at this point. She viewed Dan as the perfect person to rule along with her, & so, history was changed. The two ventured to impeach the current Tallest, both Red & Purple, & become the new rulers. Under their new rule, the Irken Empire would see the light at the end of the tunnel. This new rule would bring forth new things that sparked a new beginning. Exploring the universe & conquering its most interesting planets. But Dan was no petty despot; he would rather peacefully add another world to his collection by making the best agreements & deals possible with its native inhabitants (if they were capable of communication, that is). Eager to explore the vast emptiness of space, Dan & Nad vowed to improve the planets that they would find, not enslave their people or destroy them. On August 29th, 2012, Dan encountered a being named Heartman, but their confrontation was horribly timed. Dan felt a lot of pressure from having to rule an alien empire whilst maintaining the disguise of a normal person at school; no one was to know about his true identity. Heartman had come to cheer Dan up out of an act of random kindness, but Dan’s Kaiser ferocity got the better of the oddly-shaped creature. Dan fought Heartman for a minute out of pent-up aggression & Heartman retreated. In 2013, Dan had been visited by Multiversal Emperor Akujin, who struck a deal with him; Akujin would give him near-unlimited knowledge of the Terrachaoverse if he would in turn provide footage of the weird things that would happen in his life as a result of the growing amount of supernatural activity in his area. Dan agreed without a second thought, & so the deal had been made. This year would prove that not all planets conquered by the empire got the luxury of being peacefully added to a faction that would improve them. On April 21st, planet Umbra was conquered, a world of shadows left to rot by its previous ruler. It was the home to the Nulites, who were taken into Irken laboratories to create Nulite/Human Hybrids, like the infamous Shadow Shoulders, a monster created for the Tallest’s amusement to combat Heartman & other random entities that would enter the Ledda Residence unannounced. But Umbra was later on reclaimed by its previous rulers, who were generous to leave Shadow Shoulders & his fellow hybrids as members of the empire, but leave the normal Nulites a part of their kingdom. Besides, the empire would end up finding a worse planet to worry about. On June 14th, Ultrominus was dispatched to take over planet Wollip Prime, home of the universally hated species; the Wollips. They’re known for being stupid & disgusting, more pest than person. This is the closest Dan’s new empire would ever come to being tyrannical, as the Wollips were enslaved. Some of the imperials & other characters found it fun to beat up these creatures, as their durable bodies were seemingly made for combat. But Heartman came back. He is the most well known of all Wollips, & was horrified to learn that his people had become enslaved by the Irken Empire. He & his people started a rebellion, with their first action migrating to planet Earth, which angered Dan so much that he wiped out 95% of the Wollip population all by himself before they could figure out how to get there. The remaining 5% would go into hiding. During October, Dan hired a Ghost known as the Headless Horseman to serve the empire & told him about a secret plan they'd conduct on Halloween; the plan to kill Heartman. It was the 31st. Heartman was present. Dan told him that he needed his help finding & eliminating something in his house that was creating disturbing noises which kept him up at night. Heartman agreed under the impression that this was his chance at redemption. The source of these noises came from upstairs. Heartman looked in one room to find the Demon named Pumpkinhead, who was not who he was looking for. The next room he checked contained Girly Man II, a fellow Wollip Heartman would come to dislike. The third & final room was where Heartman would meet the Headless Horseman. He was scared to death, running away into Dan's room & hiding in his shell. The Horseman came into the room & picked him up. Heartman pleaded him not to hurt him & the Horseman put him down. But any feeling of relief was soon met by an agonizing pain. The Horseman had stabbed Heartman in the heart with his sword, killing the Wollip once & for all. There were never any noises that were keeping Dan up at night; it was all part of his plan to end the rebellion. The next month, more Wollips would resurface, one in particular named the Plaid Pillow, who declared himself as Heartman's replacement & the new leader of the rebellion. The first thing he had to do was to gather up all the remaining Wollips, but new members of the empire would relentlessly hunt down the remnants of this endangered species & destroy them one by one. Dan figured that if their species repopulated on Earth, the secret of the Terrachaoverse would be revealed. That is something he cannot allow under any circumstance. 2014 was, for the most part, a very peaceful year for the empire, giving Dan very little to worry about. He met a strange hybrid named Stupid Mickey when he went to the Fall Residence on August 28th. He would encounter him 2 months later, welcoming him back to life after God revived him (Mickey was killed for accidentally stealing Akujin's medallion). On November 14th, Dan met Extension Ro-Man XJ2, whom he interrogated after finding him in his backyard & his saucer in the forest behind it. Ro-Man came to Earth by mistake, having crash-landed due to a creature on board that steered him off course. This creature was given the name Scavenger-Thing due to it being native to planet Thing Prime, home of a grotesque assimilating species known only as Things. Given that its assimilation process could infect the entire world in a relatively short amount of time, Dan & Ro-Man became allies & teamed up to hunt down Scavenger-Thing & anyone/thing it may have assimilated. Eventually, Scavenger-Thing was found, & Ro-Man disintegrated it with his Calcinator Death Ray. Gralien Android Warrior V1T0 arrived to charge Ro-Man a fine for destroying one of their saucers, but Dan covered the damages for him. As a result, both aliens returned back to their respective homes. On December 23rd, Ro-Man returned & took refuge in Dan's basement so that he'd have a base of operations to work in while ruining Christmas. Dan was okay with him staying in his house, but was not okay with his intentions. Ro-Man left to steal the presents of everyone in town after stealing a powerful gem from a sleeping Santa Maria. In the meantime, Dan noticed that the storage tanks in his basement became filled with presents, with one appearing after another. He brought over Darth Skotádi to help him foil Ro-Man's plan to ruin this beloved holiday. They replaced all the presents with bombs, but they weren't powerful enough to blow up the house, of course. Ro-Man returned the next day to continue his plan. His mission was to find a weakness in the Humans, still under the impression that he is to take over the world for his master. But inside of his helmet he heard a quiet beeping sound. Dan told Skotádi to hit the button. The bombs activated & knocked Ro-Man down. He was okay, & Dan intended this. He just needed to get his attention. Dan had a little talk with Ro-Man, explaining to him the true meaning of Christmas & showing him that he too can be a good person if he really found it in himself to do good for others. Ro-Man was also given a whale tooth necklace as a gift, & he thanked Dan before teleporting away. At the end of the year, Dan gathered a bunch of people, including Akujin himself to celebrate New Years' Eve/Day with him. More to be added soon Personality The inner machinations of Dan's mind are an enigma. He was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome in 2010, & as a result, he is not very social. But that hasn't stopped him from making friends, of course. He likes things done in a way he can predict, but not necessarily routinely. He is generally calm & collected, easygoing, & said by many to be a pleasure to have around. His strange sense of humor indicates that he's not normal, but in a good way. But there are always two sides to a coin. Behind Dan's facade of normality lies a never-ending downward spiral of anger. He strives to become the perfect being, & will show more than enough contempt if he feels inferior to someone or something. He calls this the Beyonder Complex. Should something go wrong, he'll start to lose his cool, & will unleash his anger full force if he can't control the situation at hand. He is known to have little patience as a result of this. If something is not done right, he will make it so. Powers & Abilities Physical: Kaiser strength, Kaiser speed, invulnerability, immortality, can breathe underwater, invisibility, intangibility, self-regeneration, sonic roar, skilled swordsmanship, Falcon Punch, tentacle whip (Violent Nightmare form only) Special: Teleportation, telepathy, dimensional travel, telekinesis, electrokinesis, energy manipulation, umbrakinesis, pyrokinesis, magic, reality warping, the Force, Atomic Breath, Hyper Spiral Ray, Infinite Heat Ray, can transform into Violent Nightmare, wrath empowerment Gallery To be added Trivia To be added Filmography More to be added soon Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Neutral Good Category:Lawful Evil Category:Characters with multiple alignments Category:Kaisers Category:Rulers Category:Emperors Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intellects Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Weirdos